Heavy Metal (film)/Credits
Opening Logos * Columbia Pictures Opening Credits * Columbia Pictures Presents * An Ivan Reitman-Leonard Mogel Production * "Heavy Metal" * with the voices of: Roger Bumpass, John Candy, Jackie Burroughs, Joe Flaherty, Don Francks, Martin Lavut, Marilyn Lightstone, Eugene Levy, Alice Playten, Harold Ramis, Susan Roman, August Schellenberg, Richard Romanus, John Vernon, Zal Yanovsky * Post Production Supervisor: Dan Goldberg * Supervising Editor: Janice Brown * Supervising Sound Editor: Peter Thillaye * Synthesized Sound Effects: Peter Jermyn * Sound Re-recording: Joe Grimaldi, Austin Grimaldi * Production Designer: Michael Gross * Production Supervisor: Christine Larocque * Production Coordinator: Joe Medjuck * Associate Producers: Michael Gross, Peter Lebensold, Lawrence Nesis * Executive Producer: Leonard Mogel * Music by: Elmer Bernstein * Conducting the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra * Songs by: Black Sabbath, Cheap Trick, Blue Oyster Cuit, Devo, Donald Fagen, Don Felder, Grand Funk Railroad, Nazareth, Sammy Hagar, Stevie Nicks, Journey, Riggs, Trust * Based on Original Arts and Stories by: Richard Corben, Angus McKie, Dan O'Bannon, Thomas Warkentin, Berni Wrightson * Screenplay by: Dan Goldberg & Lem Blum * Produced by: Ivan Reitman * Directed by: Gerald Potterton Ending Credits Soft Landing * Based on Original Story by: Dan O'Bannon * and Art by: Thomas Warkentin * Sequence Director: Jimmy T. Murikami * Sequence Producer: John Coates · T.V. Cartoons Ltd. * Production Coordinator: Dominic Anciano * Animators: Joanna Fryer, Hilary Audus * Assistant Animators: Andrew Breen, Mike Lodge * Backgrounds: Sam Kirson * Air Brush Artists: Mike Crane, Rudolfo Azaro * Editor: Mick Manning * Models: Clearwater Productions * Special Effects: Camera Effects * Animation Cameraman: Peter Turner Song * "Radar Rider" * Performed by: Riggs * Written by: Jerry Riggs, Marc Jordan * Publisher: Mr. Sunshine Inc., BMI Grimaldi * Sequence and Animation Director: Harold Whitaker * Sequence Producer: John Halas · Halas & Batchelor Animation Ltd. * Production Managers: Jack King, Philip Lynch * Layouts: Lonnie Lloyd, Terry Windell, Lorenzo Martinez * Animators: Harold Whitaker, Roger Mainwood, John Perkins, Euen Frizzell * Assistant Animators: Julie Krasniewicz, Les Orton, Hugh Workman * Backgrounds: Ted Pettingell * Technical Artwork: Brian Borthwick * Paint & Trace Coordinator: Alexandra Bex * Camera & Special Effects: Peter Petronio * Model Construction: Brian Borthwick * Model Photography: Arthur Provis Voices * Grimaldi - Don Francks * Girl - Caroline Semple Harry Canyon * Original Story by: Dan Goldberg & Len Blum * Sequence Director: Pino van Lamsweerde * Sequence Producers: Vic Atkinson, W.H. Stevens, Jr. · Atkinson Film-Arts Ltd. * Assistant Director & Production Manager: Bob Yuile * Storyboard & Design: Juan Gimenez * Layouts: Sue Butterworth * Animators: Doug Crane, Ray de Silva, Peter Miller, George Murphy, Fabio Pacifico, Greg Reyna, Norm Roen, Chris Schouten, Sebastian, Ken Stephenson, Stephen Weston * Assistant Animators: Jim Cleland, Dan Craig, Ian Freedman, George Murphy, Steve Rabatich, Helen Wenzelbach, Robin White * Backgrounds: Michel Guerin * Color Coordination & Special Effects: Gordon Coulthart * Xerox and Paint & Trace Supervisors: Florence Bach, Robyn Milks, Weldon Poapst * Animation Camera: Haines-Camron, Inc. · Ron Haines * Editor: Gerald Tripp * Production Assistant: Nick Roberts Voices: * Harry Canyon - Richard Romanus * Girl - Susan Roman * Rudnick - Al Waxman * Alien - Harvey Atkin * Desk Sergeant - John Candy * Henchman - Harvey Atkin * Satellite - Susan Roman * Whores - Glenis Wootton Gross, Marilyn Lightstone Songs * "Veteran of the Psychic Wars" ** Performed by: Blue Oyster Cuit ** Written by: Eric Bloom, Michael Moorecock ** Publisher: B.O. Cult Songs, ASCAP * "True Companion" ** Performed by: Donald Fagen ** Composed & Arranged by: Donald Fagen ** Publisher: Freejunket Music, ASCAP * "Heartbeat" ** Performed by: Riggs ** Written by: Jerry Riggs ** Publisher: Mr. Sunshine Inc., BIM * "Blue Lamp" ** Performed by: Stevie Nicks ** Written by: Stevie Nicks ** Publisher: Welsh Witch Music, BMI * "Open Arms" ** Performed by: Journey ** Written by: Stephen Perry/Jonathan Cain ** Publisher: WeedHigh/Nightmare Music, BMI Den * Based on Original Art and Story by: Richard Corben * Sequence DIrector: Jack Stokes * Sequence Producers: John Coats, Jerry Hibbert · Votetone Ltd. * Coordinator: Clennell Rawson * Editor: Ian Llande * Art Director: Pat Gavin * Layouts: David Elvin, Ted Pettingell, Paul Shardlow * Animators: Hilary Audus, Bob Balser, Bobbie Clennel, Rich Cox, Douglas Crane, Michael Dudok de Wit, Richard Fawdry, Joanne Fryer, Jerry Hibbert, Mike Hibbert, Dick Horn, Dave Livesy, Reg Lodge, Alastair McIlwain, George Murphy, John Perkins, Edric Radage, Jack Stocks, Mike Williams * Assistant Animators: Hester Coblentz, Kurt Conner, John Cox, Helga Egilson, Gaston Marzio, Phillip Norwood, Corina Poore, Phil Scarrold, Pat Schaverien, Paul Stone, Rosemary Welch * Backgrounds: Alan Best, Errol Bryant, Vanessa Clegg, Ian Craig, Michael Hirsh, Bert Kitchen, Richard Ollive, Paul Shardlow, Wyn Thomas * Cameramen: Peter Jones, Graham Orrin, Peter Turner, Richard Wolff * Color Coordinator: Jackie Hall * Paint & Trace Supervisor: Mike Hayes * Special Effects: Rex Neville Voices: * Dan - John Candy * Den - John Candy * Queen - Marilyn Lightstone * Katherine - Jackie Burroughs * Ard - Martin Lavut * Nori - August Schellenberg Captain Sternn * Based on Original Art and Story by: Berni Wrightson * Sequence Directors: Paul Sabella, Julian Szuchopa * Sequence Producer: Boxcar Animation Studios Inc. * Layouts: Michel Breton, Terry Windell * Key Animators: Shivan Ramsaran, Paul Sabella, Gordon Stanfield, Julian Szuchopa * Assistant Animators: Paul McGarry, Susan Kapigan * Backgrounds: Michel Breton * Production Manager/Paint & Trace Supervisor: Susan Kapigan * Cameraman: Claude Lapierre Voices: * Prosecutor - John Vernon * Sternn - Eugene Levy * Lawyer - Joe Falherty * Fiste - Roger Bumpass * Regolian - Douglas Kenney Song * "Reach Out" ** Performed by: Cheap Trick ** Written by: Robert James, Pete Comita ** Publisher: Adult Music, BMI B-17 * Based on Original Story by: Dan O'Bannon * Sequence Director - Animation: Barrie Nelson * Sequence Director - Storyboard: Lee Mishkin * Sequence Producers: Vic Atkinson, W.H. Stevens, Jr. · Atkinson Film-Arts Ltd. * Designers: Mike Ploog, Blake James * Assistant Director & Production Manager: Bob Yuile * Layouts: Fred Hellmich, Blake Jones, Don Wong * Animators: Vic Atkinson, Jeff Hale, Fred Hellmich, Ruth Kissane, Bill Littlejohn, Spencer Peel, Norm Roen, Sebastian, Bill Perkins * Assistant Animators: Jim Cleland, Ian Freedman, Steve Rabatich, Helen Wenzelbach * Backgrounds: Barry Atkinson, Art Nelles * Xerox and Paint & Trace Supervisors: Robyn Milks, Weldon Popast, Pierre Tremblay * Color Coordination and Special Effects: Barry Atkinson, Lee Atkinson * Animation Camera: Haines-Camron Inc. · Ron Haines * Editor: Gerald Tripp * Production Assistant: Nick Roberts * Stop-Motion Photography: Precision Film-Group Voices: * Pilot - George Touliatos * Co-Pilot - Don Francks * Navigator - Zal Yanovsky Song * "Takin' a Ride (On Heavy Metal)" ** Performed by: Don Felder ** Written by: Don Felder ** Publisher: Fingers Music, ASCAP So Beautiful & So Dangerous * Based on Original Art and Story by: Augus McKie * Sequence Director: John Halas * Animation Director: Brian Larkin * Sequence Producer: Halas & Batchelor Animation Ltd. * Designers: Angus McKie, Neal Adams * Storyboard and Layouts: Brian Larkin, Harold Whitaker * Animators: Brian Larkin, Harold Whitaker, Roger Mainwood, John Cousen, Børge Ring * Assistant Animators: Paul Cowen, Julie Krasniewicz, Gaston Marzio, Hans Perk, Mike Salter, Les Orton, Hugh Workman * Backgrounds: Angus McKie, Denis Ryan, Janos Kass * Technical Artwork: Brian Borthwick * Paint & Trace Coordinators: Alexandra Bex, Roland Carter * Camera & Special Effects: Peter Petronio * Production Manager: Philip Lynch * Computer Animation: Systems Simulation Ltd. Voices: * Woman Reporter - Patty Dworkin * Male Reporter - Eugene Levy * Senator - Warren Munson * General - Joe Flaherty * Dr. Anrak - Roger Bumpass * Gloria - Alice Playten * Robot - John Candy * Zeke - Harold Ramis * Edsel - Eugene Levy Songs * "Queen Bee" ** Performed by: Grand Funk Railroad ** Written by: Mark Farner ** Publisher: Cram Renraff Co., BMI * "I Must Be Dreamin'" ** Performed by: Cheap Trick ** Written by: Rick Nielsen ** Publisher: Adult Music, BMI * "Crazy? (A Suitable Case for Treatment)" ** Performed by: Nazarath ** Written by: D. McCafferty, P. Agnew, M. Charlto, D. Sweet ** Publisher: Panache Music Inc., ASCAP * "All for You" ** Performed by: Don Felder ** Written by: Don Felder ** Publisher: Fingers Music, ASCAP * "Heavy Metal" ** Performed by: Sammy Hagar ** Written by: Sammy Hagar, Jim Peterik ** Publisher: Nine Music/Warner Bros. Music, ASCAP, Baid Medusa/Warner Bros. Music, ASCAP * "Prefabricated" ** Performed by: Trust ** Written by: Bernard Bonvoisin, Norbert Krief, Jimmy Pursey (English Version) ** Publisher: April Music ℗ CBS Disques Taarna * Original Story by: Dan Goldberg & Len Blum * Sequence Director: John Bruno * Production Managers: Christine Larocque, Valerie Gifford * Assistant Production Manager: Andrew Gryn * Designers: Mike Ploog, Howard Chaykin, Chris Achilleos, Charles White III, Alex Tavoularis, Phillip Norwood, J.S. Goert, Ira Turek, Brent Boates, Christian Bénard, George Ungar * Storyboards: Kurt Conner, John Dorman, Sherman Labby, Hank Tucker, Jeffrey Gatrall * Layout Supervisor: Kurt Conner * Layouts: Lonnie Lloyd, Bernie Denk, Richard Hoover, Lorenzo Martinez, Terry Windell, George Ungar, John Dorman * Key Animators: José Abel, Gary Mooney, Ernesto Lopez, Sean Newton, Milt Gray, Zdenko Gasparovic, Dan Thompson, Mitch Rochon * Animators: Charlie Downs, William Recinos, George Ungar, George Scribner, Mauro Maressa, Russ Mooney, Malcolm Draper, Arnie Wong, Trell W. Yokum, Michael Stribling, Norton Virgien, Spencer Peel, Ruth Kissane, Norm Drew, Alvaro Gaivoto, Danny Antonucci, Colin Baker, Michael Bannon, Rodger Chiasson, David Feiss, Mike Longden, Daniel DeCelles * Assistant Animation Unit Supervisors: Retta Davidson, Renee Holt * Assistant Animators: Grace Stanzel, Joseph Gilland, Daniel DeCelles, Michael Lessa, Marilyn Taylor, Jean Sarault, Vicky Wintz, Lynn Yamazaki, Cathy Castillo, John Cox, Sharon Murray, Hasmig Marangian, Marika Schwarcz, Anne Chevalier, Belinda Oldfort, Michel Lemire, Kevin Brownie, Scott Glynn, Marie-Christiane Mathieu, Christiane Bissonnette, Mireille Sarault, Danny Tarondo, Richard Max Tremblay, Marie Faucher, Anne E. Petersen, Louise Robinson, Richard Villeneuve, Jane Jurasek Currie, Elizabeth Lewi Steele, Wayne Morris, Bernie Mireault, Irene Rappaport, Knuutila A. Tapani, Kunio Shimamura, Phyllis Blumenfield, Lureline Weatherly, Susan Sugita, Leticia Ruiz, Ron Stangl, Ronald Wong, Mary Ann Tucker, Richard Coleman, Michael Wolf, Christopher Chu, Roderick Miles Maki, Sue Mantle, Neal Warner, Paul Gruwell, Judith Niver, Marshall Toomey, Philip Phillipson, Michael Kayeski * Backgrounds: Brent Boates, Christian Bénard, Raymond Lebrun, Daniel de Niger, Alain Masicotte, Brenda Martin, Carlos Lillo Baeza, Johanne Storch, Pierre Houde, Anne Beauregard, Jean Bello, Bernie Denk, Terry Windell, Lorenzo Martinez * Paint & Trace Supervisor: Joan Churchill * Assistant Paint & Trace Supervisors: Barry Ward, France Trudeau * Checking Supervisor: Yvonne Sandor * Cameramen: Peter Bromley, Jean Robillard, Claude Lapierre, Serge Langlois, Pierre Provost * Video Cameraman: Richard Potterton Special Effects * Travelling Shot: Pricision Film Group · Alex Funke, Don Admundson * Background Painting: Eric Semones, Michel Moen, Philip Phillipson, Bob Schaefer * Multiplane: Wally Bulloch-Anicam Inc. · Maxwell Morgan, Gregory Schaefer * Camera Effects: Wayne Kimball, Harry J. Moreau * Assistants: Peter Brown, Michele Carrier, Gabriel Caya * Effects Animation: Lee Dyer * Model Construction: Jerry L. Allen, Judy Allen, Vance Frederick, Scott Sinclair, Tim Tondreault, Terry Allen Live Action Shoot * Production Manager: Frances Gallagher * Unit Manager: Andrew Gryn * Cameraman: Paul van der Linden * Assistant Cameraman: André Beaulieu * Model: Carole Desbiens * Still Photography: Warren Lipton * Production Assistants: Richard Potterton, Gerard Brunet, Michéle Carrier, Michael Larocque, Irene Rappaport * Technical Advisor: David B. Simpson Voices: * Barbarian Leader - Viastra Vrana * Elder - Mavor Moore * Boy - Thor Bishopric * Taarak - August Schellenberg * Barbarians - Don Francks, Zal Yanovsky, George Touliatos, Len Doncheff * Bartender - Cedric Smith * Councilmen - Joseph Golland, Charles Joliffe, Ned Conlon Songs: * "The Mob Rules" ** Performed by: Black Sabbath ** Written by: Butler, Dio, Iommi ** Publisher: TRD-Essex ASCAP/Muggins Music Inc., BMI * "Through Being Cool" ** Performed by: Devo ** Written by: M. Mothersbaugh, G.V. Casale, R. Mothersbaugh ** Publisher: Devo Music/Nymph Music, BMI * "Workin' in a Coal Mine" ** Performed by: Devo ** Written by: Allen Toussaint ** Publisher: Marsaint Music/Warner Bros. Music, BMI Neverwhereland * Designer/Animator: Cornelius Cole * Director of Special Effects: John Bruno * Special Effects: Ben Ballon * Cel Painters: Katherine Fitzgerald, Kathy St. Germain * Painter: Lisa Atkinson * Assistant Editor: Jason Levy * Sound Effects Editors: Rod Crawley, Marc Chiasson, Gordon Thompson, Joanne Hovey * Post Sync Sound Effects: Andy Malcolm, Peter McBurnie * Assistant Sound Editors: Gordon Thompson, Nick Rotundo, Joanne Hovey * Dialogue Editor: Tony Reed * Editorial Consultants: Eva Ruggiero, Jeff Bushelman * Dubbing: Pathé Sound & Post Production Center * Processing by: Sonolab Inc., Studio Film Laboratories Limited, Humphries Film Laboratories, Consolidated Film Industries Inc. * Editing Assistance: Gary Toole, Peter Aries, Marc Kaskouski, Thomas Cadieux * Assistant Production Supervisor: Elizabeth Murdoch * Assistant to Gerald Potterton: Nicole Beaudry-Pilon * Production Secretaries: Wendy Loblaw, Jacqueline Johnson, Christina Asimacopoulos * Production Assistants: Christian Lecour, Tracy Stundon * Grip and Lighting Equipment: Lee Lighting * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Driver: Katherine Fitzgerald * Story Editor: Joel Thingvall * Script Assistant: Debby Tiffin * Main Title Animation: Jay Teitzell, John LePrevost, Dale Herigstad * Main Title Animation Element Cinematography: Bo Gehring Associates · Christopher Dusendschon * Titles Designed by: Burke Mattsson · MGM Title * Orchestrations by: Christopher Palmer, David Spear, Peter Bernstein * Recording Engineer: Keith Grant * Additional Music by: Gary Phil * Music Editor: Jeff Carson * Score Recording: Olympic Sound Studios, London * Performed by: Royal Philharmonic Orchestra · Conducted by: Elmer Bernstein · with London Voices · Bruce Dickinson on the Guest Musician and Jeanne Loriod on the Ondes Martenot * Album Executive Producer: Irving Azoff * Album Producer: Bob Destocki * © Copyright 1981, Guardian Trust Company, in trust · All Rights Reserved * Prints by: Metrocolor® * Approved No. 26394 Motion Pictures Association of America * Recorded in Dolby Stereo® * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious. and any similarity to the name. character or history of any person is entrely coincidental and unintentional. * This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and crimianl prosecution. * Album Available: Full Moon/Asylum Records & Tapes Category:Credits